Winter's Angel
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Winter thought Angelina Love was her Angel but now she finds out her angel is a new TNA Knockout named Kat. Is she really Winter's true love. Find out and please review.
1. Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestling characters

Chapter 1: Kat

Winter sat in the back of the locker room crying her eyes out. All her life she tried to find her long lost love and she thought it was Angelina Love. You see her lost love was truly an angel that is why Winter was so sure that Angelina was it. She was beautiful, powerful, and her name even had angel in it. She gave Angelina a magic potion to help her remember who she truly was but later on she found out Angelina was faking the whole time. She left Winter and went back with her best friend Velvet Sky. Winter couldn't believe it she thought she had found her true love but now she had to start all over again. She walked out of the locker room and began to walk to the parking lot. Suddenly a ladder began to wobble and was about to fall on Winter. "Hey look out!" a voice shouted as the person pushed Winter out of the way. Winter came face to face with a young woman. She had a dark tan with an athletic build with an hourglass figure. Her hair was dark brown that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown as well but what really caught Winter's attention was on her right shoulder was a tattoo of white angel wings with the word angel stitched in the middle.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked as she helped Winter to her feet.

"I am thanks to you", Winter said with a grin.

"My name is Kat I am a new TNA knockout please to meet you", Kat said holding out her hand.

"My name is Winter", Winter replied sweetly.

Kat got real close to Winter and said", Sorry but you look very familiar how we met before".

"Maybe", Winter said with a smirk.  
"Yeah maybe well I better go it was nice meeting you Winter", Kat said as she walked away. Winter did not know if Kat was her angel but she was determined to find out. So she followed Kat and said "Gute Nacht". Which meant goodnight and hoped Kat knew what it meant because only her true love could remember all the languages they once spoken.

Kat turned around and replied", Gute Nacht wait that is German and it means goodnight right?"

Winter smiled and said "Yes it does".

"That is so weird I didn't even know I could speak German that is so weird", Kat said with a dazed look. "Well bye", Kat said as she got into her black pickup truck. Winter's heart soared because she found her angel and would do anything to be with her again.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short but it is my first wrestling fanfic. Hope you like it and please review.


	2. Dreams or Reality?

Chapter 2: Dreams or Reality?

Kat went home that night with Winter still on her mind. The woman looked so familiar but she just couldn't remember where she had seen her before. She lived in a small apartment and went inside to take a shower. Having the hot water run down her skin made her head seem clearer. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around her. Kat put on her night shirt and drifted off to sleep. That was when the dreams came to her again. _Dream scene: Kat was locked in what looked like a tower and she was desperately trying to get out. In the small window she could see a mob tying a struggling figure to a huge anchor. Then seeing the figure being thrown into a raging sea and with a huge gust of strength she broke the door down. Running with all her might outside the mob tried to stop her but she managed to dive into the ice cold waters. The water was murky and so cold that it chilled Kat's very soul. Then she saw the figure struggling to get free but slowly losing consciousness. She came to the figure and set them free and then dragged them onto the beach. She still couldn't see the figure's face but she still tried to revive him or her. Just as the stranger took a breath the mob found them and grabbed Kat as they pulled her away. The mob was shouting things but the only thing Kat could hear was the stranger yelling her name. But they wasn't saying Kat the stranger was saying Emily. The crowd grew angry and a man drew out a dagger ready to kill the figure and with her last bit of strength Kat broke free and pushed the figure out of the way. The knife plunged into her heart as she let out a scream while falling to the ground. Another scream was heard coming from the stranger as he or she killed the mob with the dagger that was plunged into Kat's heart. As the last man fell the figure held Kat in their arms and was begging her not to leave them. That was when Kat got a good look at the figure it was a woman. She had black hair and green eyes but then her face changed and Kat was being held by Winter. "I will find you again my angel and nobody will ever separate us ever again", Winter said as she kissed Kat's lips._

Kat awoke as sweat poured from her body as she breathed heavily. That was another one of her dreams but this time she saw a face. The face belonged to Winter but what does Winter have to do with her dreams. Kat didn't know but maybe she would find out but first she got out her notebook and wrote down the new part to her dream. Finally back in TNA Winter was drinking a soda her thoughts were still on Kat. After all this time their souls have been reincarnated and now Winter is hoping that Kat truly is her angel. Just then she spotted Kat going into the locker room and Winter decided to go in and try to talk to her again. "Kat are you in here?" Winter called.

"Hey Winter what can I do for you?" Kat asked as she put her things away.

"I just wanted to chat is all", Winter said with a smile. Just then she noticed the bags around Kat's eyes. "Are you okay Kat you don't look like you slept at all", Winter said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing I just had a uh bad dream is all", Kat admitted as she put her stuff away. Just then her notebook fell out and Winter picked it up. The book was open to Kat's last entry and Winter's eyes widened. Kat quickly took it back but Winter had already read it and was trying to hide her emotions. "Sorry this is just my dream journal every time I have a dream I write it down", Kat said as a blush formed on her face.

"Really dreams are very interesting don't you think some say they keep our deepest secrets safe", Winter said in soft voice.

"I don't know about that but I do know is that they are ruining my sleep", Kat said in an irritated tone.

"Maybe they are trying to tell you something", Winter suggested.

"Well I wish they would hurry up and tell me so I can get a goodnights sleep again", Kat said. "Anyways sorry about troubling you with my dreams Winter you probably got more important things to worry about", Kat said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's quite alright Kat I do anything for my friends", Winter said softly as she put an arm around Kat.

"Are we friends?" Kat asked.

"I would like to be", Winter said with a smile.

"Me too", Kat admitted as she smiled back. She didn't know why but having Winter's arm around her made her feel very safe and maybe being friends will be a good thing. "Well I got to go I have a match with Madison Rayne so wish me luck", Kat said as she left the locker room.

"Good luck my Angel for now that I have found you I am never letting you go", Winter said as she silently followed Kat out to the ring.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	3. Crushed

Chapter 3: Crushed

Kat came out to the ring as Madison Rayne glared at her. Winter came out a little later and stood by the ring watching Kat with intense eyes. Winter was thrilled because Kat had a dream about one of their past lives. When Angelina was with Winter not once did she ever mention a past life. Madison Rayne lunged at Kat but the brunette ducked and did a turn kick right in Madison's face. She fell to the ground as Kat pinned her and the referee counted one two three. The bell went off and Kat had a huge grin on her face. The crowd went wild as they cheered her and she did a little bow. Suddenly at of nowhere Madison snuck up behind Kat and hit her with a chair. Kat fell to the ground as Madison continued to pound on her with the chair. Winter saw red as she dove after Madison knocking the chair out of her hands. She pounced on Madison delivering punch after punch until she was unconscious. Then Winter saw Kat stir as the young brunette slowly got to her feet but was still shaken after the chair attack. Madison was so badly hurt that the ambulance came in the ring as they carried Madison out on a stretcher. Kat managed to get to her feet as she tried to walk out of the ring. Winter came up beside her and scooped her up in her arms. She gently carried Kat to her secret little room in the building. It was like her secret locker room and sanctuary. The place was dimly lighted by candles as the scents of lilies and other flowers filled the room. Winter placed Kat on a small mattress and gently removed her shirt. She placed some oils on Kat's back and began rubbing it into her skin.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked as she tried to get up. Yet Winter gently placed her back on her stomach.

"It's okay Kat I am just going to make your back feel better is all", Winter whispered in Kat's ear. While Kat rested Winter made a potion out of herbs and roots and then told Kat to drink it. "Here this will stop the pain", Winter told her in a sweet voice.

"Thanks", Kat said gratefully as she drank the potion. It didn't taste too bad a lot better than any other medicine she had before. After a few minutes the pain subsided and Kat got to her feet. "Well thanks for all the help Winter but I got to go", Kat said. Just as she took a step the room started to spin and Kat almost lost her balance if Winter didn't catch her.

"Easy Kat you need to rest", Winter said as she cradled Kat in her arms.

"Yes doctor Winter whatever you say", Kat said with a smile.

"Hey Kat mind telling me more about your dreams?" Winter asked with interest.

"Uh sure I guess what do you want to know?" Kat asked her.

"When did you start having them?" Winter asked.

"I honestly don't know I guess when I turned 11 maybe 13", Kat answered.

"Interesting", Winter said. The dizziness subsided and Kat slowly got to her feet.

"Well thanks again Winter I owe you one", Kat said as she silently left the room. For the next few weeks Kat and Winter got very close. Every time Kat had a match Winter was always there and vice versa. Of course after what happened to Madison Rayne nobody wanted to mess with Kat. Some of the knockouts were telling Kat some interesting things about Winter.

"Hey Kat can we talk?" Angelina asked her one day.

"Okay ", Kat said as she put her shirt back on.

"I see you and Winter are getting real close", she stated.

"We're just friends", Kat replied.

"Well you better tell Winter that she gets a little possessive of her _friends_", Angelina told her.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"I mean when me and Velvet were bff's Winter thought I was her long lost love her something", Angelina explained. "She became like my stalker or something. Always followed me around, got angry if I hanged out with Velvet, and even made me drink this weird potion thing that made me all drowsy and stuff," Angelina stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kat asked.

"Not that I like you or anything but the potion she gave me made me turn on Velvet so just be careful when you are around her okay", Angelina said.

"I will be thanks", Kat said as she left the locker room. She went out to her truck she opened the car door just as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Kat turned around and was about to hit the person until they blocked her attack. Standing beside her was Winter.  
"Where were you I didn't see you all night", Winter said in a worried tone.

"Sorry Winter but I have to leave early today", Kat said.

"Where are going?" Winter asked suspiciously.

"Well she was supposed to meet me for our date tonight", came a voice. Out of the shadows came a young man about maybe two years older than Kat. He had black hair that with icy blue eyes, a dark tan and a six pack body.

"What are doing here?" Kat asked happily. "I was just about to leave to come see you", she said.

"I thought I would surprise you", the man said as he smiled at Kat. He scooped Kat up in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kat groaned with pleasure as she held onto the man in a tight embrace. Winter just stood there dumbfounded as she wanted to pull Kat away from the stranger.

When the couple finally broke apart Kat turned to Winter and said", Oh where are my manners? Winter this is my boyfriend Danny and Danny this is my new best friend Winter".

Danny put her down and shook Winter's hand as he said", Nice to meet you".

Winter could hear her own heart break as she heard the word _boyfriend_ but she gave him a fake smile and said", Please to meet you too".

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	4. True Love Never Dies

Chapter 4: True Love Never Dies

Winter was at a bar drinking the pain away as she tried to form a plan to get rid of Danny. The only thing she had planned was hitting him over the head and leaving him in some dessert. Unfortunately she had no idea how to pull that one off so she took another drink. The next day Kat was at a fancy restaurant with Danny and was trying to have a good time. Yet Danny's little remarks were getting to her. "Katherine darling you sit up straight you don't want to have a hunch back", Danny said sweetly.

"Danny you know I hate being called Katherine I prefer Kat", Kat replied.

"Oh hush darling Katherine is much more appropriate", Danny replied. The waiter came but before Kat could say anything Danny said" I will have the steak medium rare with a baked potato, and steamed broccoli. My girlfriend will have the shrimp salad and we will both have ice teas with lemon". The waiter wrote everything down and quickly left the table.

"Danny you know I hate lemon in my tea and I didn't want a salad", Kat said in irritated voice.

"Please darling I am just trying to help you watch your figure is all", Danny said sweetly. Kat couldn't believe it Winter would never say anything like that to Kat. She only knew Kat for a short time and the woman knew her better than Danny did. She would never treat Kat like a possession and as she ate her salad her thoughts kept drifting back to Winter. The next day Kat was still mad at Danny at hit the punching bag as hard as she could. Throughout the whole day Danny's suggestions got worse by the hour. Finally she got so fed up she turned off her cellphone. Winter saw Kat hitting the punching bag and she grew worried for Kat seemed to be deeply troubled.

"Hey Kat are you okay?" Winter asked in a worried tone. Kat stopped hitting the bag for she was out of breath. She picked up her water bottle and poured some water down her body. Winter's mouth went dry as she saw the drops of water fall down Kat's dark skin.

"No I am not Danny is being a jerk!" Kat yelled as she hit the bag again.

"How is he being a jerk?" Winter asked.

"He says I need to watch my figure and he wants to control my life!" Kat exclaimed. "Just last night he said he wants me to quit TNA because he says only sluts and whores work here and he doesn't want me to be here anymore", Kat said angrily. Winter's heart nearly stopped as the thought of Kat leaving TNA scared the living hell out of her.

"What did you say?" Winter asked as she tried not to cry.

"I told him I am not quitting TNA and that the women who work here are not whores or sluts", Kat replied. Winter smiled as she pulled Kat into a bear hug. Kat got that strange feeling as she hugged Winter back.

"Good I would miss you too much if you left", Winter said happily.

"I would miss you too and Danny kept throwing a fit so I dumped him", Kat said proudly.

"You did?" Winter said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah he took it hard but I am not going to be a puppet on a string", Kat said firmly. She looked into Winter's eyes and remembered the dream she had about her. Kat remembered all the fun times she had with Winter and how Winter treated her like an equal. Every time she saw Winter her heart just soared and she was full of happiness. Suddenly out of nowhere Kat kissed Winter on the lips. Winter's eyes went wide but she eased into the kiss. Kat's tongue entered Winter's mouth as the other woman let out a groan of pleasure. Winter held Kat tighter as the kiss deepened. Finally both women broke away panting and breathing heavily. "I think I love you Winter", Kat said with a smile.

"I always loved you my angel", Winter said happily. I want to show you something", Winter said as she led Kat to her locker room. Winter mixed some things together and told Kat to drink it. Kat did as she was told and her whole body shook as the glass fell from her hand. She saw visions of her and Winter but they were in different clothes, spoke different languages, even had different names but all these lives they lived they were in love. Suddenly Kat fell into Winter's arms as her body stopped shaking.

"I remember now all those dreams I had they were memories weren't they", Kat said in amazement.

"Yes my angel we have been in love for thousands of years and now we are together again", Winter said happily as she kissed Kat on the lips.

"I love you Winter", Kat said happily.

Epilogue

After two years Winter and Kat got married and had a boy named Jason and a girl named Alice. They were the dominant knockouts in TNA until they both retired to live a quiet family life and they lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Until next time


End file.
